


More Permanent

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cross posted from my tumblr, <a href="http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/44753140029/dean-had-been-out-all-day-and-cas-was-a-little">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	More Permanent

Dean had been out all day and Cas was a little worried. He’d left the batcave at 10:30 this morning to do some “errands.” It’s almost 6:30 now and to be quite frank, Cas finds this more disconcerting than Dean taking this long on a job. He  _ **hates**_  errands.

It’s a couple minutes until seven when Dean walks into their bedroom where Cas has been pacing for the better part of the last hour, “Where the hell were you?!” Dean chuckled and slid his jacket off with a little wince that did not go unnoticed by the former angel who made a beeline for him, “Are you hurt? Did something happen? Do I need to get the first aid ki -” Dean put both hands on Cas’ shoulders and smiled, “I’m fine Cas. Just… sit. I have a surprise for you.”

He’s wearing his ‘I did something’ smile and nothing good ever comes from this smile so Cas sits while giving Dean a wary look, “Okay…” Dean pulled the hem of his shirt up to his armpits and turned so Cas could see his new tattoo. It was… beautiful. Enochian letters going up his ribs and stopping at Dean’s heart in a deep navy blue color that was maybe a shade or two darker than Cas’ eyes. 

Cas breathed out a shaky, “Dean…” 

Dean smiled a little sheepishly and looked down at where Cas’ hands were resting on his hip, “Did she get it right?” He laughed somewhat breathlessly and nodded up at the hunter, “It says ‘I am yours, forever.’” Cas was a little teary-eyed and stood up so they were face to face, “Dean… why…?”

“I figured this was a little more permanent than a ring,” he shrugged and let his shirt fall back down so he could wrap his arms around Cas’ waist. It was Castiel’s turn to smile sheepishly, “Are you…” Dean nodded and rested their foreheads together, “I mean it, Cas.” It was the former angel who closed the distance between them and kissed him, murmuring against his lips, “I am yours and you are mine.”

“Forever?”  
“Forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from my tumblr, [here](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/44753140029/dean-had-been-out-all-day-and-cas-was-a-little).


End file.
